Back to Hogwarts
by fairlyunique
Summary: Harry and Hermione return back to the wizarding world after 5 years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Remembering the past

Hermione Granger was laying down on the couch with her four year old son Nate watching Disney's the Lion King. Her son looked nothing like her except that he had brown eyes just like she did. He was the spilling image of his father. Black messy hair that no matter what you did to it, it was always sticking up in every direction it could. Even though he was only four he had round glasses that rested perfectly on his button nose. He had the best mixture of his parents personalities. Hermione was an over bearing perfectionist bookworm with a heart of gold and his father was a sassy sarcastic courageous hero. Nate was the smallest boy with the biggest heart which made everyone fall in love with him. Of course he was starting to become sarcastic, for what a four year old could be, and the more he went to school the more he fell in love with reading.

A sound came from the front of the house. Looking up Hermione found her fiancé and Nate's father closing the front door. Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world, which they don't talk about, walked into the family room.

"Daddy! You're home!" Nate yelled forgetting about Timon and Pumba singing Hanukah Matata as he rushed over to give Harry a big hug.

Picking up his son "Well hello to you too Nate. Did you have fun with mum today?" He walked over to the couch and sat down position Nate on his lap.

"Uh huh" Nodding his head. " We made cookies, read a book, went on a walk to the park so I got to play on the swings! You should have seen me daddy! Mommy was scared that I was going to fall. We got ice cream on our way home and now we are watching the Lion King! Mommy cried when Mufsa died. I didn't because I'm a big boy and big boys don't cry."

"Wow it sounds like you two had a lot of fun." Harry said smiling at Nate. "But I think after all that excitement it's time that you go take a nap. I'll tuck you in."

"I don't want to take a nap." Hiding his yawn. Or at least trying to hide his yawn the best a four year old can do. Smiling at his son Harry walked up stairs to Nate's room. The room was everything a four year old could ask for. The walls were painted blue with footballs all over. Books where in a small little bookshelf that Hermione made sure that it stayed organized. Toys,mainly legos, scattered all over the floor. So every time you walked into his room you had to watch where you are walking unless you wanted to know what getting stabbed in the foot felt like. The bed was a lime green and blue bed with footballs as pillows.

Setting Nate in the bed Harry kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight munchkin. I love you."

"Love you too daddy." Nate yawned as he curled up into a little ball clutching his teddy bear that is dressed up as a football player.

After shutting the door quietly Harry walked back down stairs to find an owl staring at him through a window. Walking over he opened the window and took the letter. After giving the owl a treat he wondered who is sending him owls. In America wizards don't use owls as mail carriers. They do what the muggles do, use a cell phone, a computer, or go to the post office. In America the wizarding community wasn't stuck in the 1700s. They use everything the muggles use. Phones, cars, computers, even wear the same clothes. It was refreshing and something that British community really needed to start following. If Harry and Hermione would ever go back. After the war it took a toll on Harry. Even though he defeated Voldemort he wanted to go back to being just Harry. No one but Hermione could see Harry as just plain old Harry Potter. They all saw him as the Boy Who Saved Them All. Even his biggest fan girl at the time Ginny Wesley and his best mate Ron Wesley couldn't see past his celebrity status. After a couple of months of funerals and getting forced into doing interviews Harry wanted out. He tried to convince Ginny to run away with him to see if she was serious about him. But she wouldn't have it. She wanted to be known as the girlfriend of Harry Potter. Even her mom Molly was already starting to plan the wedding of the century as she would like to call it. Harry didn't want to get married right after saving the world. All he wanted was a normal life. Which was something he wasn't going to get in England. Hermione just broke up with Ron when Harry told her how he wanted to run away. Thinking that being away from everyone and everything would be a good thing especially being with the man she really loved. Saying that she would go with him made Harry ecstatic. They started making plans on where they would go. Staying in Europe was out of the question. The farther the better. Hermione's parents, Dan and Emma Granger, sent her a letter from America. They were traveling the world, it was the best way to keep them safe during the war. Being a muggleborn witch was everything the dark side hated. Wanting to protect her parents she sent them to Australia. Originally they were going to stay there. But the dark side found out where they were staying so before they got to them, Hermione's parents were on a plane to Japan. Keeping them moving was the best option. After the war and threat of their lives was over they stayed in Chicago. They fell in love with the city, mainly for the food. Who ever decided to make deep dish pizza was a genius. Harry and Hermione decided to join them in the Windy City. Unfortunately they moved there during the winter. They were right downtown outside of the wizarding community. Experiencing a Chicago winter was just like the winters at Hogwarts. Just with more cold and harsh winds. Once the snow was cleared the two best friends wanted to experience their new city. Hermione dragged Harry to all the museums that Chicago has to offer. Harry dragged Hermione to a Chicago Bears football game. It was a lot different then quidditch, Harry enjoyed the game from the start. Hermione started to get into it more as the game went on. It helped that the couple next to them, Myra and Jonah Smith, were explaining the rules of the game. Ever since then Myra and Jonah became their best friends and they never heard anything from any of the Wesleys.

"Harry what are you holding?" Hermione said knocking Harry out of his day dream.

Looking down at the letter he has yet to open."A letter that I got from an owl."

"An owl? Who sent it? Do you think its from the Wesleys?" Hermione said taking the letter from Harry. Slowly opening it, thinking that if it was from Molly Weasly it could be a Howler. It read…

"Dear Harry and Hermione.

I wanted to invite you to the re opening of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizzarding. After five stressful years of construction and dealing with the Ministry we are finally opening the doors back open for the students. I know you two haven't set foot in the wizarding world for quite some time but it would be an honor to have two of my favorite students back. Tap the letter twice if you two are going to be joining in the celebration".

I look forward for hearing your answer

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

Looking at Harry "Should we go? Hogwarts was our home at one point."

"I don't know Mione. I mean Nate doesn't even know what Hogwarts is. We of course would have to bring him with us. Do we want to go back to England? Our home is here now. Your parents are here." Harry said running his fingers threw his hair.

"It's not like we are going to be moving back to England. It will just be a well deserved holiday. I want to see what they have done with Hogwarts. See if they have caught up to the 21h century. I doubt it but you never know. Also seeing everyone again would be nice."

"You know I really hate it when you're right. It would be nice to have Nate see where we met and where we fell in love with each other." He said pulling Hermione close to him.

Wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. "More like where I fell in love with you while you were to busy getting chased by a red head fan girl."

"I loved you even while Ginny was chasing me. She had me in 6th year. You've had me since I saved you from that troll in 1st year." Kissing the tip of her nose. "And besides you had your own red head chasing after you."

"Ugh! Don't remind me of the most pointless 3 months of my life. If you didn't come to me after the break up saying that you wanted to move away from everything, I would have been in Azkaban for murdering a red head son and mother." When Hermione broke things off with Ron, it was Ron and Molly that were the only ones who took everything to far. Ron just thought that since he loved her and they have known each other for 8 years that was enough for her to stick around. With Molly wanting both her youngest children to marry Harry and Hermione, she tried to give Hermione love potion induced food, making Hermione think that there were no hard feelings between the two. George and Fred were the ones who warned Hermione about the food. They were wondering why their mom was getting love potions from their store and after hearing her conversation with Ron about making Hermione falling back in love with Ron one way or another they went to warn her. Once the twins left Hermione was about to head straight to the Burrow to curse the Wesley mom and son. But instead Harry popped over to tell her about moving away. After some rational thinking she packed up her tiny apartment and moved with Harry to America. After moving to America Harry and Hermione didn't start dating right away. Neither of them knew that the other liked them. It took Myra to set them both on a blind date with each other for them to figure it out. That was also after a year of living in America. After that date the rest was history. They found out that they were pregnant with Nate a couple months after that first date. Harry finally got the family that he always dreamed of having.

"So should I tap twice to let McGonagall know we are coming?" Harry asked taking his wand out of his pocket. Hermione nodded and watched as Harry tapped the piece of parchment. The wording switched and it read

I am so glad you two are coming. The journey will begin at 10 am on July 31st at King's Cross Station. You will be taking the Hogwarts Express. We will get to Hogwarts by 4 pm. You will be staying in your own personal room inside the castle by the Gryffindor tower.

We will see you soon.

Headmistress McGonagall

"So on my birthday we will be in England going back to Hogwarts." Harry said putting the invention on the fridge. Hearing tiny fast foot steps signaled Nate was awake from his nap.

"Mommy daddy, I'm hungry!" Nate exclaimed running into the kitchen where his parents are. "Can I have hot dog mac n cheese? Please! With sugar on top!"

Smiling and grabbing the pot that she will need. "Of course you can! It's our family favorite." Hot dog mac n cheese was introduced to Nate by Myra and Jonah, who also have a four year old named Liam. Liam and Nate have been attached to the hip since birth. When they were seven months old they would start crying when either of them were taken from each other. Luckily they have stopped the crying when they leave each other.

"Mom whats that moving paper on the fridge?" Nate asked pointing at the invitation.

"Well its an invitation for mummy and daddy going to see our old school. We will go on a train ride in England to the school that we went to in Scotland. Doesn't a train ride sound like fun?" Harry asked picking up Nate so he could see the invite better.

Nodding his head with wide eyes. "We can go on a train?! That is so cool. When are we going?"

"We will be going on my birthday. We get to ride an airplane to London then get right on the train to Scotland."

"And a airplane?! Daddy I love airplanes! And trains!"

"Do you want to know what is super cool about our old school?" Hermione asked pouring the pasta in the boiling water. Nate shook his head. "Well it's a castle."

"A castle?! I want to go now." Squeezing Harry's cheeks together. "Can we go now?"

Shaking his head. "No buddy not now but we will in just a couple weeks. But I'm sure mummy will give you all the books you can read about England and Scotland."

"I'll pick some up tomorrow when you are at pre school. How does that sound?" Hermione said gently taking Nate's hands off Harry's cheeks.

"That sounds good mommy. Going to England won't make me talk funny like you guys will it?"

"No baby it won't. You will sound funny to everyone in England." Hermione said bringing their dinner to the kitchen table.

For the rest of the night, or at least until Nate's bed time, they talked about England. After tucking Nate into bed Harry walked into their master bedroom. Seeing Hermione already in bed reading a book made him smile. Even though every other night she has a new book it read it amazes Harry how many books she hasn't read. "Why don't you write a book? I mean you have read every kind of book imaginable. So I'm sure you could come up with some amazing story." Harry said climbing into bed.

"I have no idea where I would even start to write a book." She said marking her page and setting it on the night side.

"I think you could find a book that could help you on how to write a book." Teasing her was one of his favorite past times.

Lightly punching him on the side of his leg, "Smart ass. Why I love you I'll never know."

"I'm just so drop dead gorgeous thats how. And I'm the Chosen One." Winking he turned his back to her.

"Chosen one my ass." Switching the light off Hermione and Harry slowly started to drift asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was blown away with all the favorites and follows. I didn't think I was going to get any. Thank you guys so much.

Disclamer: Still not J.K Rowling

Chapter 2- Best friends and parents

The next morning Harry was woken up by someone knocking on the front door. Slowly getting out of bed trying not to disturb Hermione he put a silencing charm on her. Once he got out of the bed and opened the bedroom door he lifted the charm. 'Man I love magic.' Harry thought as he walked down the stairs. Now if only he wasn't on the top of the list of an old mans to kill list until he was 17, he would have probably enjoyed it even more. Opening the front door he found Myra, Johan and Liam.

"Why are you here so early on a Sunday morning?" Harry asked letting them in. "I get that you are a early rising family but that doesn't mean the rest of us are."

"Harry its 10 o'clock in the morning, the Cubs, White Sox game is on at noon! I swear even though you have lived here for 5 years baseball is just not as important to you as it should be. There is no sleeping in on a Sunday morning when the Cubs play at noon! Especially when they are playing the White Soxs!" Johan exclaimed the deeper he got into the house. "We brought chili, and Myra's chocolate chip cookies. Do you have beer?"

"Johan man, we have everything ready for today. We just you know like to sleep in. But you're right baseball is not that important to me. I mean when you've played quidd-. I mean soccer, baseball can just be boring." Harry said mentally slapping himself for mentioning quidditch.

"Harry we know what quidditch is. Do you know how long we have been waiting for you to mention anything about the magical world? Johan and I are both, as you're community likes to call us purebloods. I knew exactly who you were at that football game but we kinda figured that you two didn't want to talk about anything that happened to you."Myra said resting her hand on Harry's cheek. "I've been dying to hear about Hogwarts. It really is a castle right?"

Nodding his head he went to grab the invitation off the fridge. "Yeah we just got this yesterday. The first piece of mail connecting us back to the magic world. Its an invite to come see the newly rebuilt Hogwarts. Nate is really excited to go. I mean what four year doesn't want to go on an airplane, take a train ride and stay in a castle for a weekend."

"I want to! Mom dad can we go with?" Liam asked with his bright blue puppy dog eyes. "I want to stay in a castle!"

Picking up his son Johan said. "I don't think we can go buddy. I think you had to go to school there to go do all that fun stuff." Looking like someone kicked his dog Liam nodded his head. When Hermione walked down stairs with a half sleeping half awake Nate, Liam jumped up and ran over to his best friend.

"You are so lucky you get to stay in a magical castle!" Liam exclaimed.

By seeing Liam here Nate woke completely up and nodded his head as fast as he could. "Its going to be so cool!" The two boys ran off into the living room as Hermione looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"Its okay Mione. Myra and Johan have been hiding their powers from us too." Harry said walking over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist he kissed her lightly. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. But can someone fill me in on how all this happened?" Hermione said walking more into the kitchen.

"Well your lovely soon to be husband and my husband were talking about how important baseball is to Johan but not as much as Harry likes quidditch." Hermione looked at Harry giving him her 'you're an idiot' look. "Moine we have known who you two were the day you sat next to us at the football game. Us Americans knew what was going on over there in England. We just figured that since you two were here and not there that you didn't want to talk about the war." Myra said pulling out her wand to put a heating charm on the chili. "Its so nice not to have to hide that."

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you knew about magic?" Hermione asked.

"We wanted you to slip up. Would you really still be friends with us if we said 'Oh my Merlin you're Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! Can you sign my wand?'"

"Yeah you're right. That is part of the reason we left England. If I had to do one more interview I would have killed someone." Harry sighed as he grabbed the coffee out of the cupboard. "Do you know how annoying reporters and fan girls are? They are not something you want following you around. It might sound nice at first but the second you are labeled the Chosen One and can't be alone with your best friends for more then 5 seconds it starts to loos it appeal."

"Even for me. When Ron and I broke up the papers had a field day. 'The Golden Couple Broken Up!'. Golden couple my ass. If Harry didn't ask me to run away from all that I would have been standing right next to Harry killing every reporter that crossed my path." Hermione said pulling out ingredients for a pasta salad.

"Oh my god I saw pictures of Ron. Harry is defiantly a better catch. Who would want a gangly red head. When they can have a strong green eyed dreamboat." Myra said winking at Harry.

"Hey there married women. Do you remember me?" Johan said wrapping his arms around Myra's waist.

Everyone started laughing as Myra turned in Johan's arms. "Aww baby you know I only have eyes for you. I can just appreciate a good looking guy when I see one."

By the time noon came around everyone was in the living room watching the game. Well in all honesty it was Johan and Harry watching the game as the boys were too busy playing with their trains.

Hermione looked over at Myra and asked "Where did you study magic?"

"We studied at Four Leaf Academy. It's not the greatest name but we didn't get to choose the name. It's just what happens when an a school has an Irish founder. It was fun though. We went from 6-18. And we still study math, history, english and science. They wanted us to have a well rounded education just incase we wanted to go to a muggle university." Myra said looking over at Hermione. "Why do you look so shocked?"

"Well Hogwarts only had a muggle studies which was pointless because it didn't teach you how to live in the muggle world. Just what the muggle world has. No pureblood took it unless they were on the light side and no muggleborn needed to take it since we came from the muggle world."

"That's ridiculous. No wonder you had a blood war. It's horrible that you lost so many people over something so silly as blood. Its just as stupid as hating someone because of the color of their skin. I'm sure that took a hit to your community, with it already being so small." Myra said looking at Harry. "He had it the hardest didn't he?"

Also looking over at Harry, Hermione sighed "He did. Feeling like anyone who ever gets close to you is going to die, isn't the best feeling in the world. His parents were the first ones to die for him. Growing up with family that didn't even want him there made trusting people even harder for him."

"Ugh I hate people. Well you two have us. No matter what we will always be here, even when you go back to England. I know we aren't much and you also have your parents. Which I'm surprised that they aren't here."

"They will be here soon. Dad had a couple of appointments." When the Grangers decided that they were going to stay in Chicago they decided to open up a new dental office. "Dad wants to get here after the seventh inning stretch . He's a true English man, not really caring about baseball like Johan here." Hermione said watching Johan pick up Liam and throw him in the air celebrating a homerun made by one of the cubs players.

Laughing Myra shook her head."Yeah he's something special."

When the seventh inning made its way, Dan and Emma Granger walked into the soon to be Potter residence.

"Nana! Papa! You made it!." Nate yelled as he saw his grandparents. "I get to go to Hogwarts! And the best part is I get to ride in a train and an airplane!" His chocolate eyes wide full of excitement.

Dan and Emma looked over at Hermione and Harry. Neither of them have heard anything about Hogwarts since the kids came to join them in America. Especially right in front of the Smith family. Hermione explained everything that happened the night before and before they came over.

"Well maybe going back to Hogwarts will give you the closure that you need. You two went through so much that we understood why you ran away from it all. But you two also have been engaged for a year with nothing planned. I think in the back of your minds you want your Hogwarts friends to be there." Emma said wrapping her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I know it will be hard but you need to do it. Also you have your son who will be there to ease any tension. Well hopefully you never know with that Wesley family."

Harry softly chuckled "Yeah well mainly Ron, Ginny and Molly will have the fits. Because everyone thought that Hermione and I would fall in love with them. We both tried and did not like it. Even with a love potion."

"Yeah who would want to date and marry into a family that has a fan girl and a passive aggressive boy." Myra said pulling up her long blonde hair. "I know I wouldn't. No matter how fun those twins sound." Myra was the prankster at their school while Johan was in the quiet guy in the back of the class room. Myra didn't even know that Johan existed until he came to her to help plan a prank on little sisters ex boyfriend.

"You're right though mum it will give us closure. I never thought about that." Hermione said looking at the older version of herself. "It will be nice to see how everyone is doing. We have to find flights! We don't have that much time until its July 31st. McGonagall probably sent the letters out in the beginning of the July. I didn't even think that it would take the owl twice as long to get here. We have 10 days to get everything sorted. I need to make lists!"

"Hermione! Its going to be okay. We always figure it out." Harry said rubbing her back. "We will start making lists tomorrow. For now we will just relax."

Nodding her head. "You're right. Relaxing is exactly what we need."

"It's really hot when you tell me that I'm right. Just letting you know." Harry whispered into her ear.

"You are ridiculous Potter."

For the rest of the day Hermione and Harry told stories about their time at Hogwarts. Child censored for Nate and Liam. They didn't think Nate would like to hear how many times his dad almost died. Both the little boys loved all the dragon and quidditch stories. Nate decided that he wanted to be a seeker just like his dad. Which made Harry happy but Hermione not so much. With worrying about Harry during the matches, she doesn't know how she will handle her own son diving 30 feet above the ground to get a stupid snitch. The more Harry and Hermione talked about Hogwarts, the more they were sure they were ready to face everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still not J.K Rowling.

Chapter 3- All aboard the Hogwarts Express

It was July 30th the day that the soon to be Potters leave to go to England. Harry had a coworker at work who bought the tickets for them using the flyer miles that he had left over. Unfortunately or fortunately they have an overnight flight to make it in time to Kings Cross. Hermione was triple checking everything while Harry was helping Nate get ready. Since it was a later flight they had Nate skip his nap so hopefully he will sleep the whole 8 hours on the plane. After packing up everything in the car they were on their way to the airport.

"Are you excited Nate? Your first airplane ride." Hermione asked turning around to look at Nate.

Nodding his head Nate replied. "Yeah I am. Do you think I'll be able to see where the pilot sits? Cause that would be awesome. And Liam said that when he went on his first plane ride he got to take a picture with the pilot."

"I think we can have that arranged. We will ask one of the stewardess if we can do that." Hermione said typing that into her phone so she wouldn't forget. Looking back at Nate who she found sleeping. Smiling as she went to go look at Harry. "You ready to face everyone?"

"Everyone but Ron, Ginny and Molly. It will be nice to see Neville again. He was thinking about moving away too. But with healers trying to see if there was anyway to heal anyone who went crazy with the Cruciatus Curse." Looking over at Hermione and taking her hand. "I'm relieved that we saved you in time before that would happen to you. I don't know what I would have done without you. I probably wouldn't be here."

"Lets not talk about this unless we have too. Which I really hope we don't have too. We have dealt with everything about the war and what happened. But if I hear one thing about the war more than saying 5 years ago we defeated Voldemort I will walk out of the room. I know it doesn't sound very Gryffindor of me but Nate doesn't need to hear any of that until we decide that its time because its what he will be learning about what his parents did in the war. Myra just got the teaching job at Four Leaf and they learn about the British blood war when they are 13. So we have less then 10 years to tell Nate our version. Not whatever version they put in the history books."

"I agree. With us not being there, it was only Ron who could tell everyone what happened when we were on the run. And us not being there he probably made it look like he figured everything out and left out the part when he left us." Harry said pulling into a parking space. "Are you ready?"

"With you I am ready for anything." Hermione said pressing their foreheads together. Lightly kissing her lips Harry nodded his head. "Lets do this then." They got out of the car and got everything out of the car. Gently waking up Nate they went to security. After the long process of security they finally got some food and went to their gate. Nate was sitting in between Hermione and Harry watching his favorite tv show Paw Patrol on Hermione's iPad. Harry was eating his sandwich from Subway while Hermione was catching up on anything they missed back in England.

"Harry apparently Draco Malfoy donated all lot of money to help rebuild Hogwarts and Diagon Alley." Hermione said reading a muggle proof Daily Profit.

"Well of course he did. Had to make sure his name didn't get completely dragged in the mud." Harry said after swallowing his food. "Sure he joined our side half way during the war. But its not like his father did. Even his own mother while she did lie to Voldemort about me, she was still on the dark side."

Harry swallowing his food before he started talking was always a trait Hermione appreciated after dating Ron-doesn't know how to keep his mouth closed while eating-Wesley.

Nodding her head in agreement she went back to reading more of the paper. She was never a fan of the Daily Profit. But unfortunately other than the Quibbler, it was the only newspaper that she could get the information she needed. How close to the truth it is maybe a far stretch. After reading a couple of articles she came across a story about herself and Harry. Somehow the word of them coming back was all over the place. The article read..

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are coming back. No one knows where or why they disappeared but from a secret source we found out that they are coming to see the newly rebuilt Hogwarts. Did these two fall in love with each other after years of friendship? Or did they just leave to get away from the Wesley siblings? Was the pressure of the war too hard for them to stay here, while the rest of us stayed to rebuild? Which I believe is completely justified, but that's just one reports opinion. So many questions that need to be asked. But I'm sure only a few choice people will get to hear the true full story, meanwhile the rest will just hear bits and pieces to make up their own story. I guess we will just have to find out at Hogwarts.

Lavender Brown. Reporter of the Daily Profit.

"Wow Lavender can write a decent article about us coming back to Hogwarts. It wasn't complete trash like every other article about us." Hermione said handing Harry the paper.

After finishing the article the black haired wizard said "Well she did live with us in the same tower for 6 years. You two were in the same room. She's also not a fan of the Wesleys after Ron dumped her. So of course she will be on our side."

The brown eyed witch laughed while nodding her head in agreement. After waiting for another 30 minutes they were able to board the plane. With it being Nate's first time on an airplane they got to board first. Nate ran up to the pilot asking if he could take a picture with him. The pilot nodded his head and bent down so Hermione could take the picture as Harry found their seats. After the picture was taken Nate ran to Harry. "Which seat is mine daddy?"

"You get the middle one buddy." Harry said to his mini me. "Mummy has to sit by the window or she'll freak out."

"I will not freak out Harry James." Hermione said sitting down at the window seat.

"No you'll freak out. At least you did to me. For someone who is afraid of heights I thought that you would like the aisle seat but no I was wrong."

As Hermione buckled up Nate "Well it wasn't the first time or the last time you will be wrong."

"Haha you're mummy is mean to me Nate."

"Nu uh she's the nicest mommy ever." Nate said kissing Hermione's cheek. After shaking his head mumbling traitor the plane was ready to take off. The soon to be Potter family fell asleep about an hour into the flight. Hermione was the first to wake up after the announcement that the pilot made that they will be landing shortly. Harry and Nate were still sound asleep. 'Those boys can sleep through anything.' Hermione thought pulling up her hair in a pony tail. She looked at her watch and saw that they had plenty of time to change before getting on the Hogwarts Express. Apperation will be the best way to get there. Nate has only done it once or twice without getting sick after. Softly waking Nate up "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are we here mummy?" Nate said with a yawn. "I'm hungry too."

"We will get some food before we get on the train. Can you wake up daddy?" Hermione said putting Nate's books away. Nate poked Harry's cheek multiple time until Harry grabbed his little finger.

"Alright Nathan James I'm awake." Harry said letting go of his finger. "Are we landing?" As Harry said this the pilot made an announcement that they are ready to land. "Just kidding you don't need to answer that question. We're getting food before we head to the train station right? We have enough time."

"Yes we are. We can also change if we want too." Hermione said looking out the window. After the plane landed they got off the plane and went to the bathrooms to change. Hermione met up with Harry and Nate at a McDonalds. After eating Harry picked up Nate as Hermione hooked her arm with his, they walked to a secluded place and Harry apparated them to Kings Cross.

"I thought it would be fun to go through." Harry said as Hermione looked surprised they were on the muggle side. Nodding her head they walked to Platform 9 and 10. "Are you ready Nate?" Harry asked his son. Nodding his head excitedly they went through the wall to platform 9 3/4.

"That was so cool daddy! Let's do it again!" Nate said not noticing the big red train that was in front of him.

"I would buddy but I thought you would want to see the train first."

Looking up his mouth fell open. "That's the biggest coolest train ever!" Laughing the family walked inside to find a compartment to sit in. They went into the first empty one they could find before becoming completely noticeable. Nate was looking out the window looking at everything amazed at what he was seeing and talking a mile a minute. Harry and Hermione smiled as they watched their son. Harry felt someone watching them as he turned his head towards the door. Neville and Luna were standing there, he gave them a wave to come in. Opening the door Hermione looked up and smiled.

"Well looked what the owl flew in." Neville said sitting down next to Harry as Luna sat next to Hermione.

"We couldn't stay away forever." Harry said looking over at Hermione.

"So are you two together now?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes we are. Been together for four years. And this is our son Nate. Nate these are mummy and daddy's friends Neville and Luna. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Mr. Neville and Mrs Luna. I'm Nate Potter." Nate said with his very strong American accent. "Did you go to school with mommy and daddy? We're you in Gryffindor? I want to be in Gryffindor but mommy says that she doesn't know of I will be able to go to Hogwarts since I was born in Chicago. Which is fine I like Chicago. Have you been to Chicago before Mr Neville and Mrs Luna?"

As he talked very fast Luna was the only one who caught every question. "It's nice to meet you Nate. I wasn't in Gryffindor, I was in Ravenclaw. But I had a lot of friends in Gryffindor. You're father was my first real friend. I haven't been to Chicago but I'm sure it's very nice."

Nodding his as he decided that he likes this Mrs Luna. "I like you. You are very pretty. Have you ever seen a dragon? My mommy and daddy have a lot of times. Daddy had to fight a dragon which is super awesome." As Luna and Nate began talking about dragons Neville turned to Harry and Hermione. "So just to warn you Ron and Ginny will be here. And they are both single. Also Draco and I are really good friends. So don't be surprised if he comes to join us with his son and daughter Landon and Rory."

Nodding theirs heads, they knew that there were entering a different wizarding world then what they left. When Draco joined the light side he made amends with Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna. Ron wouldn't have cause once a death eater always a death eater. Even though he ran from the dark side when he heard that he was to take the mark.

"How did your friendship really start with Draco?" Hermione asked the wizard sitting across from her.

"I was at the hospital and Draco was the doctor who was assigned to my parents for the new treatments. It was his idea as his mum was under the imperus for so long she went crazy herself. He wanted to help as much as he could to prove that he wasn't like his father. Who by the way got the kiss. We just got to talking since I went to St Mungos every day after work. My parents remember me now. Mum is very proud of everything I did. She also said that if I ever see you Harry to tell you that your parents would have been so proud of everything you did."

Harry smiled softly. "Well tell her thank you the next time you see her."

"I will do that."

"So Neville were do you work?" The black hair wizard asked.

"Right now I work at a herbology store right now. But I am going to be the new herbology teacher starting this year. Also I believe head of Gryffindor." Neville said to his smiling friends.

"Oh my goodness Neville that is fantastic. You will make a wonderful teacher. Maybe by the time Nate is 11 we can send him to Hogwarts."

"I want to go to Hogwarts! Mummy, Luna is going to be a teacher there too."

Everyone looked at the blonde witch surprised. "I'm going to be the transfiguration teacher and head of Ravenclaw."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be a teacher also?" Neville asked surprised.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. You were so excited that you got the herbology position I didn't want to take that away from you." She said in her dreamy voice.

"I would have been extra excited. I mean who doesn't want to work with their girlfriend."

"You two are dating?! That is so great! When did this happen? When we left Nev you were with Hannah." Harry said with wide eyes.

Both Neville and Luna smiled at their green eyed friend. "Well Harry Potter if you stuck around you wouldn't be this surprised that we began dating. Hannah got jealous of all the time I was spending with Luna as we both worked in Diagon Alley. We would get lunch together every day that we could. I guess when Hannah told me that I had to pick her or Luna the choice was obvious. Luna was the one I needed in my life. It's kinda like how you and Hermione are together. We all went through the same things during the war. Hannah didn't understand that."

"Well I'm happy for you two. You two deserve happiness." Hermione said looking at Neville and Luna.

"Thanks Mione." They said together. They began talking about their relationships as the door opened to find a handsome blonde hair man with two blonde hair twins.

"I heard rumors that the savior of the wizarding world was on the train but I had to come see it to believe it. And Harry's here too. How exciting is this."

Laughing Hermione stood up to give Draco a hug. "Well hello to you too Draco."

"He does have a point I would not be alive if Hermione didn't save my life multiple times." Harry said getting up to bro hug Draco. During the war Draco, Hermione and Harry began to become the new Golden Trio as the Order liked to call them. It ticked off Ron more than anyone could imagine which made Draco want to bring it up more then necessary.

"Who are these two?" Hermione said getting down to the twins height.

"I'm Landon and this is my sister Rory. We're twins. But we only live with daddy because mother doesn't love us." The little boy said holding on to his sisters hand.

Looking surprised at what Landon said. "Well your mother isn't very smart then is she?"

Shaking her head Rory said. "Daddy calls her an idiot all the time."

"Rory we do not repeat what daddy calls your mother." Draco said moving into the compartment.

"Sorry daddy. Hi Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna." Rory said as she sat next to Nate who was staring at her. "Hi I'm Rory Malfoy."

"I'm Nate Potter. You have pretty hair." Nate said tugging gently on Rory's hair.

"Thank you I like your glasses." Rory said smiling at Nate. Draco and Harry smiled slightly at what was going on between the two kids.

"I'm Landon Malfoy." The copy of Draco said to Nate.

"I'm Nate Potter." The kids decided that they liked each other and began to play.

Looking over at Draco, Hermione noticed how happy he was. For the first time that's she's seen Draco he had a smile on his face. "So Draco who's their mother? Who do I have to punch because your kids are adorable who wouldn't want to be their mother."

"Astoria Greengrass. It was a one night stand that gave me the most important people in my life. Astoria didn't even want them she gave them over to me as soon as she gave birth. Landon and Rory barely know her and I plan to keep it that way. Just trying to find someone who will one give me a chance and that I trust to be around my kids is hard. So if you know any American girls that I can meet that would be great. Cause I'm pretty sure I went through all of wizarding Britain."

"I'll get right on that. Wait how did you know that we were living in America?" Hermione asked the grey eyed wizard.

"Mom I talk funny here. You even said so before we left!" Nate said laughing."Silly mommy." All the adults started laughing with Nate, while Harry started taunting Hermione.

"I think really we all knew where you two disappeared too. But America is so big that you can't really find two people who don't want to be found." Neville said. "Molly was the ring leader in trying to find you. But no one is as skilled as the The Chosen One and The Brightest Witch of Her Age."

"Well of course it was Molly. She only wants the best for her two perfect children." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Mommy look I see a village!" Nate exclaimed.

"We're here. Welcome to Hogwarts Nathan James." Harry said wrapping his arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys have no idea how sleep deprived I am. I just want to take a nap.

Disclaimer: Still not J.K Rowling.

Chapter 4-Welcome back to Hogwarts

One by one the families got off the train as they walked towards the carriages. While anyone who was here for the war, they could see the Thestrals. The children could not as Nate pointed out to his parents. Hermione and Harry looked at each other with sad smiles. Hopping that their son will never get a chance to see Thestrals. The Potters and Malfoys got on the carriage as Neville and Luna stayed behind to hold off any of the red head family. Nate sat in-between Harry and Hermione looking right at Rory. Harry smiled at his son as Nate made faces at Rory. Draco watched her daughter thinking that he has never seen her smile and laugh this much. Of course leave it to the spawn of Harry Potter. Hermione was watching Draco, trying to think of a girl that Draco would like. He may have said that as a joke. But Hermione is now determined to find him a women. I mean once you tell Hermione Granger to do something, she will figure a out a way to accomplish it. Landon's mouth dropped when he saw the castle. Getting Nate and Rory's attention the children were excited to get inside once they saw the outside. The adults on the other had while they were excited were also nervous. Harry reached around Nate and rubbed Hermione's back.

As the families got out of the carriage Harry grabbed Nate and put him on his shoulders. "There now you can see everything Nate."

Looking at everything. "Daddy this is so cool! You really went here?!"

"We really went here." Hermione said laughing at her son as she hooked her arm with Harry's. "You ready for all of this?"

"With you I'm ready for anything." Harry said with a small smile.

They entered the castle and were directed straight to the Great Hall. As they entered the Hall instead of seeing 4 long tables for the houses there were tables that held at 8. With Draco walking right next to them they let the kids find somewhere to sit. The kids found a table that Neville and Luna were already sitting at. Harry could feel everyone staring at their table. Turning around his feeling was correct. Every head was turned towards their table.

"Mommy daddy why is everyone staring at us? Its really creepy." Nate said very loudly. Everyone heard him but it made them want to know exactly where in America Harry and Hermione disappeared too.

"Because Nate no one here in England can mind their own damn business." Draco answered for Harry and Hermione. After the Slytherin Prince finished glaring at everyone, McGonagall came up to the podium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Everyone please find your seats! I'm sure that Harry and Hermione would like to enjoy this visit without getting stared at every two seconds." She waited for everyone to sit down before she began her speech. "Now its been 5 years after the light defeated the dark. Everyone dealing with it in different ways. After a very nice donation from Draco Malfoy, we were finally able to finish building where magic couldn't touch. Now for this weekend we will all be staying here hopefully in peace. We will be having a quidditch matches. Every house will create a team. You will still be in the same houses as you were in school. Now for the captains. For Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith. For Ravenclaw Roger Davies. For Slytherin Draco Malfoy. For Gryffindor Harry Potter. Now to sign up for the teams you must sign up in your common rooms. There are no passwords for these common rooms so anyone from a different house may enter a different common room. Now there will be small lessons with the new Professors. You can go to these classes if you want to but obviously not required too as there won't be any tests after. Now enjoy the feast!" As the headmistress said these words food appeared onto the table. Hermione helped Nate get food on his plate as Harry filled his cup with juice.

"Daddy it is so cool that you are going to be quidditch captain! When do I get to fly a broom?" Nate asked eating his chicken leg.

As Hermione was fillng up her own plate. "Not for a very long time if I have anything to do about it. But I know that if you are anything like your father you will be scaring me half to death once you get on the broom."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I am very graceful on a broom. It was everyone else who was trying to knock me off." Harry said looking right at Draco.

"What are you looking at me for? I seem to recall many other creatures trying to get you to fall off your broom." Draco said defensively. "Yes I did also help in that category. Sue me."

Everyone but Hermione started laughing at Draco's response. Hermione was too busy watching the Wesley family to even hear what Draco said. The only ones to show up were Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Fred and George were laughing about something with their father, Ron was stuffing his face, till this day Hermione has no idea why she found him attractive. While Ginny and Molly were whispering to each other as they glanced over to her table. She wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Moine whats wrong?" Harry said looking concerned.

Looking over at Harry. "I've just got a bad feeling. We need to talk to them before they do something stupid."

Nodding his head, Harry stood up."Can you guys keep an eye on Nate for us? We have something to deal with."

As Neville agreed, Harry and Hermione walked out the Great Hall making sure that someone in the Wesley family saw them. They took a seat on the staircase waiting for someone to come out. Hermione spotted Ron walking over to them. Standing up she got a little bit more in front of Harry, knowing that she needed to deal this with Ron before Harry did.

"Hi Hermione." Ron said standing in front of her. "I didn't even think that you would show up."

"Of course we showed up. We can't hide away forever. Even though it would be nice if we could." Hermione said crossing her arms.

Ron nodded his head. "So I've done some growing up if you believe it or not. But I just wanted to apologize for what I did and what my mum did after the break up. I shouldn't have said what I said and mum shouldn't have even thought about giving you a love potion. We both know that it wouldn't be real if you were under a potion. Why mum thought it was a good idea I don't know."

"Your mum wanted us to be a big happy family. Which we could have been, even after our break up. We don't work." Hermione said pointing between her and Ron.

Rubbing the back of his head "Yeah I know, we would've killed each other by now. All that fighting we did. It just made sense at the time. Now not so much. How we made it just being friends for the first 7 years."

"Makes no bloody sense." The curly haired girl said while winking.

Smirking slightly. "So can we try to be friends again? All of us."

"Of course we can't break up the true Golden Trio." Hermione said holding her arms out. Ron hugged her back as Harry stood up.

"Well I should go get Draco then." Harry said turning back towards the Great Hall.

"Oh bloody hell mate!" Ron exclaimed as he pushed Harry around.

"You know I'm kidding. I missed you Ron." Harry said as the two wizards hugged. "We got a lot to catch up on. Mainly with you growing up. I want to know her name."

Pulling away "How do you know it was a girl?"

"Ron, I'm the Chosen One. I know all."

SIghing and shaking his head. "That one of the things I missed. Harry's jokes."

"They have only gotten worse, now that he's become a dad." Hermione said standing in-between them as the walked back to the Great Hall. "But really whats her name."

"Fine, her name is Monica Kahne. She's a muggle so that's why she not here and why everyone thinks I'm single. We met a couple of months after you left. Her aunt and uncle are magical so I didn't have to hide my true self for very long. We were friends until a couple weeks ago. We just started dating."

"Well I'm glad it isn't Lavender. She was nice, but I don't want to see you two snogging all the time." Harry said jokingly leading them back to their table.

"Shut up Harry." Ron said sitting down next to Nate. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nate Potter. Who are you?" Nate said looking up at the red headed wizard.

"I'm Ron Wesley. Your parents best friend." Ron said looking down at Nate.

Nate smiled "Do you like quidditch?"

"Of course I do." Ron said. The two then began talking about quidditch, because if you like quidditch you are good in the eyes of Nate Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- It's going down

After the lunch in the Great Hall the soon to be Potter family walked to the Gryffindor tower. Ron was chasing Nate as they were playing a game of tag. Once they made it up to the tower, Ginny Weasley was signing her name on the quidditch sign up. Harry looked over at Hermione and Hermione nodded.

"Nate do you want Ron and I too show you the bedrooms we used to stay in?" Hermione said getting down to Nate's level. Nodding his head he ran over to one of the stair cases with Hermione and Ron following.

Harry walked over to Ginny slowly trying not to back out of talking to her, summoning all his Gryffindor courage he finally made it to the sign up sheet.

"Looks like we are going to have the same team we did in my 6th year." Harry said trying to break the ice.

"Well with you being our captain we will win every game." Ginny said flipping her hair while turning to look at Harry. Ginny looked the same as she did the last time he saw her. Athletic built with her long straight red hair flowing down her back. She was pretty but just no longer Harry's type. "So now that you came back to your senses, I think that we should get back together."

"That's not going to happen Ginny. I don't love you anymore. I stopped loving you the day you told me no to running away with me." Harry said crossing his arms.

Looking like a sad little puppy, or at least trying too, Ginny said "Well of course I didn't want to run away. Everyone here needed you, I needed you. You are the savior of the wizarding world. We would have been rich and famous if you stayed. But no, instead of being the Gryffindor that you are, you ran away like a Slytherin."

"If you knew me at all you would have understood why I wanted to leave. I didn't care about become rich and famous. Hell I'm already rich because I lost my parents when I was a baby, then my Godfather when I was 15! I needed to leave here. But you never understood that. All you cared about was the money and the publicity of being my girlfriend. And who cares about how Gryffindor and Slytherin I was. I did what I needed to do. You didn't understand that, but Hermione did." Harry said slowly reaching down to his pocket to make sure that he could get to his wand.

Pulling out her wand, she pointed it at Harry. "Why do you always need to compare me to that bitch? She will never love you the way I have loved you since I was 10 years old. No one else would worship the ground that you walk on better then me! Leave Hermione and that little bastard!"

"Leave my son and Hermione out of this. They are my family. You didn't even want to have a family. It would have ruined your quidditch figure or whatever. If you really loved me you would have known that having a family, my own family, would be exactly what I wanted. Don't you see Ginny, you are not what I want. You never will be what I want. I want someone who will love me for me. Not my celebrity, but Harry. And that is what I have with Hermione and Nate."

Shaking her head. "No I don't believe that is what you want! I am what you want! All that you would ever need. Everyone said so!" Raising her wand up even further she casted her Bat-Bogey Hex. Instead of the hex hitting Harry it turned around and hit Ginny. Harry looked around for the reason that could have happened as he didn't pull his want out in time. He noticed Hermione and Ron staring at Nate in shock. Nate saw his dad looking at him and ran over.

Picking him up Harry looked at his son. "Hey I'm okay. Do you know what happened?"

"That mean lady was going to hurt you so I hurt her first. I didn't mean to do it. I just thought about it and then it happened!" Nate said hiding his face his Harry's shoulder. Looking over at Hermione "Our son just had his first accidental magic. We are going to have to do the talk." Nodding her head the Potter family said bye to Ron and walked out of the common room. They walked towards the room that they would be staying in. Sitting down on the couch Harry turned Nate side ways so he could look at both Harry and Hermione.

"Nate you know how mummy and daddy are magical?" Hermione said while watching Nate nod his head. "Well what you just did was magic. Since you are so little you don't know how to control it. You are a wizard just like daddy. And when you get older you will get to go to school that you help you learn how to control your magic. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Nodding his head some more "Yeah that does sound fun. So I'm a wizard? Do I get a cool stick to wave around?"

Laughing softly Harry said. "Yes you get a wand. I don't know what age you'll get yours at in Chicago. But here in London we got ours at 11 right before we started school. You'll get to learn all sorts of cool spells."

"But how did I do it to the lady without a wand?" Nate confused.

Hermione pushed his hair out of his face while saying. "Well since you are so young and don't have a wand, whenever you think of doing something your magic just does it. So you will just have to be as careful as you can be. But don't worry your dad and I won't get mad at you when you do accidental magic. Unless you do it on purpose. And trust me we will know the difference."

"Okay mommy, I promise I won't do it on purpose." Nate said snuggling into Harry.

"Why don't you and mum go take a nap. I have to meet with the team." Harry said carefully handing Nate to Hermione. "Sleep good you two." Kissing them both on the top of the head he walked out of their room.

As he was walking back to the Gryffindor common room Neville caught up to him. "I heard your son performed accidental magic on Ginny."

Nodding his head "Yes he did. I'm sure Ron told everyone as fast as he could."

"He told Draco, who then just made the announcement to everyone right then and there using the amplifying charm. You should have seen Mrs. Weasley's face. I don't think I have ever seen her so red. I would watch out for her. You never know what she will do."

"I'll be prepared. It's not like I haven't dealt with Mrs. Weasley before." Harry said shuddering as they walked into the common room. Looking around he noticed that everyone was there, except for Ginny. "So is the team all here then?"

Everyone nodded their heads and they began talking about the strategies they will be using for the games.


	6. Chapter 6

Did you know that Target has Harry Potter coloring books? Well if you didn't now you do.

Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6- The Quidditch Tournament

The next morning Harry meet Hermione and Nate down in the Great Hall for breakfast. As much as he loved those two they just didn't know how to sleep in. Hermione has been that way for as along as Harry has known her. Always waking up early to make sure that she has studied everything she needed to know for the next test. Harry was the complete opposite, always being able to stay awake for hours after everyone went to bed. Only during the first couple months after the war they slept the way the other slept. Hermione stayed up later because of her nightmares as Harry woke up earlier because of his. Eventually Hermione's parents convinced the two stubborn Gryffindors that they needed therapy. After months worth of sessions the two were back to their normal sleeping patterns. When Nate was born he got both of his parents sleeping arrangements, staying up late and then waking up early.

"Don't you two believe in jet lag?" Harry asked yawning as he sat next to Nate.

Filling Nate's cup with some pumpkin juice Hermione laughed. "You know Nate and I don't sleep. We also went to bed earlier then you did. Going to bed at 2 in the morning isn't always fun especially when you are as old as you."

Gasping "I am not that old. I am only 23 years old. And I had quidditch to talk about to keep me up that late for your information missy. Also it's hard being captain when Oliver Wood keeps saying what he would do when he's captain."

"Wait Wood is on the team? What is Weasley playing then? When am I going to be able to sing Weasley is our king? Potter I need to know!" Draco said joining them at the table.

"You'll just have to wait and see Malfoy when our teams play against each other." Harry said smirking.

The blonde wizard shook his head. "It's not nice to hide things from people. You are setting a bad example for your son."

"Its against the rules to tell the opposing team's captain the secret to my teams strategies. My son knows that. Right Nate?" Harry said looking over at Nate who was stuffing his face with bacon.

Swallowing the little black haired wizard said. "Yeah its so then my daddy's team can win. We are Potters we win at everything. Just like the Blackhawks!"

"What are the Blackhawks?" Ron and Draco asked together as Ron joined the table.

Hermione looking up from her paper said "They are Chicago's hockey team. Which is a game on ice where the guys fight each other over a puck. It can get really exciting to watch, I like it when there is a fight." Ron looked at Hermione with his mouth wide open. Sighing "Yes Ronald? Do you haven anymore questions?"

"I know what hockey is Mione. I am dating a muggle. What I'm surprised is that you know what hockey is and like it when they are fighting." Ron said loading his plate with food.

"I'm just full of surprises." Hermione said smiling.

After everyone was finished eating Harry and Ron went to join the rest of the quidditch team to practice before the tournament started. While Hermione took all the kids courtyard so they could play for a while. Hermione sat on one of the benches as Nate, Rory and Landon started up a game of tag. As she was watching the kids play, Hermione felt somebody standing behind her. Turning around she saw Ginny.

"Shouldn't you be down at the quidditch pitch?" Hermione asked confused why Ginny was here.

"I would be if your brat son didn't hurt me." Ginny said crossing her arms.

Rolling her eyes "Sorry that my son preformed accidental magic because you were scaring him. He didn't mean to hurt you. You were going to hurt his dad and he reacted just like any other young wizard would have done. If you were a mature adult you would understand that. Anyway me and the kids have a quidditch game to watch." Hermione walked over to the kids and they started walking to the pitch. While walking to the pitch Hermione couldn't help but think about Ginny and her own relationship with her. She was her first best girl friend. Before coming to Hogwarts Hermione didn't have any friends. Then once she got attacked by that troll her friendship with Harry and Ron started. Becoming friends with Ron you became part of the Weasley family. So that was when she became friends with Ginny. They talked to each other about everything. Mainly what Ginny talked about was Harry and how great it will be when they are finally together. Then when they got together it was about how an amazing kisser Harry was. Then after the war when Harry and her got back together it was all about how perfect their relationship will be. But what Ginny sees is Harry breaking up with her and going straight to a newly single Hermione. Sighing she realized that they need to explain to Ginny and well probably everyone in the wizarding world what really happened. Showing up five years later with a kid has to have everyones mind rolling.

Sitting next to Luna, as Lee Jordan was going to be doing the commentary, Hermione watched Nate looking at everything. Smiling Hermione turned to Luna.

"I saw Ginny before we came down here. She didn't really say anything but I'm sure if I stuck around longer she would have."

Nodding her head Luna said "Yeah she would have. I'm sure she wants answers but isn't ready to hear them now that Harry told her that he doesn't love her anymore. You two need to talk to Ginny."

"I know I just have to talk to Harry about this first. And then maybe going to the Prophet and giving them an interview so the rumors can stop." Hermione sighed. This morning in the Daily Prophet there were every kind of story that you could think of about how Harry and Hermione started. From the two of them cheating on Ron and Ginny to Hermione putting Harry under a spell. All equally ridiculous.

"Talk to Lavender, she was the only one who did a nice article about the two of you." Luna said.

Nodding her head "Yeah thats a good idea. I'll talk to Harry about all this."

"Welcome to the quidditch tournament! The first game is against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! The captain for Gryffindor is Harry Potter and the captain for Hufflepuff is Zacharias Smith!"This is an exciting match! Next match will be against Slytherin and Ravenclaw! The two winners will play against each other!" The teams came out and everyone started going wild.

Nate was looking around for Harry "Mommy where's daddy?"

Looking up she spotted Harry right away. Far away enough so he wouldn't get hit by anything but close enough so he can still look the snitch. "He's right up there." Pointing to where Harry was.

"Wow he's high up there! That is so cool! I can't wait till I get to play quidditch." Nate said waving to Harry. Harry looked over and waved back then gave a thumbs up. Nate did it back as the game started.

"And we're off!" Lee yelled as the quaffel got thrown into the air. A couple seconds later the bludgers and snitch were released. Harry kept his eyes on the snitch for as long as he could until he couldn't find it anymore. Hermione wasn't surprised to see Ron playing chaser as that was the position he played at the Weasley quidditch games.

It didn't take long for Harry to catch the snitch. As the two teams flew off of the field. The Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams flew onto the field to start their game. Draco waved to Landon and Rory as he flew by chasing the snitch. Draco and Cho were head to head when Draco finally reached for the snitch. As Draco caught it Landon and Rory cheered for their dad.

"Well it looks like we get to see another Malfoy vs Potter match!" Lee said over the cheers of the crowd. "We are going to let the Slytherin team rest up before the next game. We will be back in 30 minutes."

"Mom can we go see dad?" Nate asked Hermione.

Standing up "Of course we can." Hermione held out her hand and Nate took it. The two walked down to the Gryffindor locker room. Harry was finishing up a pep talk for the team when the two of them walked down.

"Alright guys keep hydrated and stretch. We got to kick some Slytherin ass!" Harry said as he finished his talk. He spotted Hermione and Nate standing at the doorway. "Hey you two." He said as he walked over to them.

"You are so good at quidditch daddy. I want to play like you one day." Nate said hugging Harry.

Picking him up. "Thanks buddy. And don't worry us Potters are amazing quidditch players. Unless you got your mums quidditch skills, you will make the team as a first year just like me."

"Your dad is just lucky he was brought to Wood instead of getting a detention. And that McGonagal wants to win the quidditch cup." Hermione said smiling at the two.

"Details details. The same will happen to Nate. Show off your talent and they won't be able to say no to you." Harry said rubbing the top of Nate's hair.

Neville came in and told the team that they were ready to start the game. Harry looked at Nate "Can I get a good luck hug?"

Nate nodded and hugged Harry as tight as he could. "Good luck daddy."

"Thanks buddy." Letting go of him, he turned to Hermione. "Can I get a good luck kiss?"

"Won't my good luck kiss cancel out Nate's good luck hug?" Hermione said smiling.

"No it won't. Since they are two different things." Harry said pulling Hermione flushed against him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck. "Alright if your sure. I just don't want to be the reason you lose. Draco will never let you live it down."

"I wouldn't worry about it if I was you." Harry said before pressing his lips against Hermione's.

Hermione responded right away and they were kissing until Ron cleared his throat. "If you two are done we have a game to play." The two pulled away from each smiling.

"Good luck Harry James." Hermione said kissing his cheek. Harry flashed a smile and the team walked towards the field. Hermione and Nate returned to their seats as soon as the teams got to the field.

"Welcome back. The final game is Gryffindor versus Slytherin! The winning team will receive a smaller version of the quidditch cup! Each member of the team will get one to bring him and talk about to their friends and family. Also the bragging rights for years to come."

Harry and Draco met in the middle of the field and shook hands.

"You scared Potter?" Draco said while they were shaking hands.

"You wish." Harry said as they mounted their brooms.

Neville released the bludgers and the snitch before throwing up the quaffle. The two teams went after the balls.

"Gryffindor is up 10 to 0." Lee said after Ron threw the quaffle in between one of the rings. Everyone started cheering louder. The game was neck to neck the entire time. It would really come down to who catches the snitch. Harry spotted the snitch floating by the Slytherin rings. As fast as his broom would let him he got to the rings for only the snitch to dive to the ground. Noticing that Draco was on his tail he dove right along with the snitch. As he was following it Draco caught up to him as the two started racing towards the snitch. Turn after turn. Dive after dive. Harry finally caught the snitch.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins! 300 to 220! What a close match! Congratulations to the Gryffindor team!" Lee exclaimed as the team and the families went on to the field. Nate and Hermione found Harry right away and congratulated him on his catch. Nate talking about how cool Harry looked while Hermione talked about how he is going to give her a heart attack during one of these games. The Potter family walked up to their room after Harry grabbed everything out of his locker. After putting Nate down for a nap, Hermione walked into the living area to find a clean but still naked Harry laying on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she checked out Harry.

Smirking "Well I thought we could practice making baby number two. I mean Nate needs a brother or a sister."

Raising her eyebrow, as tempting as it was, she needed to talk to him about Ginny. "How about we practice that later. I have something I need to talk to you about."

Putting his pants back on, Harry looked at her confused. "What do we need to talk about?"

"It's about Ginny. We need to talk to her about what happened when we left. Like really talk to her about it. And how and when we got together. She probably is thinking what everyone else is thinking. That we cheated on Ron and Ginny then ran away with each other so we wouldn't have to tell them. It also be good if we asked Lavender if we could do an interview for the Prophet so all these stupid rumors can stop."

Sighing "Why do you have to be right? Yeah we can do that. We'll talk to them later. We should probably just tell all the Weasley's together. Or just do it all at the same time. That might be easier. And less telling the same story multiple times."

Nodding her head. "We could ask if that would be okay."

"So are we done talking about this because I would like to have fun adult time with you." Harry said waggling his eyebrows

Giggling Hermione stood up and held out her hand. The two of them went into their personal room and as Harry put it started their fun adult time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Interview

When dinner came around everyone was found in the Great Hall. Harry was talking with Draco about him watching Nate after dinner. While Hermione was talking to Ron about getting his family to meet them in the Gryffindor common. Ron agreeing he walked over to where his family was. Hermione looked around and found Lavender sitting with the Pavti twins. Standing up she told Harry she would be right back. As she was walking over to Lavender she was thinking about what she was going to say.

"Lavender, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked as she got to the table.

Nodding her head the two Gryffindor witches walked out of the Great Hall.

"What can I do for you Hermione?" Lavender asked with confusion in her eyes

"Well before we came back to England I read an article that you wrote about me and Harry when everyone discovered that we were coming back. I thought that it was a very good piece and I was wondering if you would like to write another article about us?" Hermione said.

With wide eyes "Of course I would love to write an article about you. When do you want to do it?"

"Well tonight after dinner we are going to be telling the Weasley's. Harry thought it would be a good idea if you wanted to join so we don't have to tell the story over and over."

"Thats not a problem at all. Where are we meeting?"

"It would be in the Gryffindor common room."

Nodding her head "Figured as much. I'll be there after dinner is over with my quill and notepad. See you after dinner?"

"Yes right after dinner. Thank you Lavender." Hermione said smiling softly. Lavender and Hermione went back into the Great Hall both going their separate ways.

Ron looked over at Hermione when she sat back down. "Why does it have to be Lavender? Why couldn't it be someone else?"

"Because she is a good writer and won't stray away from what we have to say. Just because you two had a bad break up doesn't mean that you two can't be in the same room as each other. And that was 6 years ago Ron." Hermione said after taking a sip of her tea. "Besides you have a girlfriend. Its not like the two of you are going to be getting back together." Ron nodded his head but he still wasn't happy about it.

As dinner ended Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione kept going over in her head what she wanted to say to the Weasley family. Harry decided that he was just going to wing it and agree with what Hermione says. The three made it to the common room and saw that Arthur, Molly, the twins and Ginny were there.

"Harry Hermione it is so good to see you again. Its been so long." Arthur said to them with a smile on his face.

"Its good to see you too Mr. Weasley." Harry said smiling. "We are just waiting for Lavender to get here, then we will get started."

It didn't take two much longer for Lavender to get there. Thankfully, Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable by Molly's stare.

"Sorry I'm late." Lavender said sitting down as she pulled out her notebook.

"Why is she here?" Ginny asked looking at the pretty brunette.

Hermione stood up. "So we don't have to tell this story over and over again. Now shall we begin?"

"Yes please tell us why you left? You could have been happy with Ginny and Ron." Molly said while looking up at the two.

Hermione looked over at Harry. "Well we need to start from the beginning. A couple months after Ron and I broke up, Harry began to talk about leaving England for awhile. I was agreeing with him, as you Molly were making me feel like crap for breaking up with your son. After Harry asked Ginny if she wanted to leave with him, Harry came to me. We decided to go to Chicago, as that was where they decided to stay."

"We should also throw in there, that we were not together at that time. So there was no cheating on anybody." Harry said looking right at Ginny. As she looked right back at Harry she smiled softly. Harry then knew that was one of the things she was worrying about.

"Right, but we will get to our relationship later." Hermione said looking at the both of them. "So as I was saying. We were in Chicago living with my parents until we found something more permanent. The longer we were in Chicago the more we decided to explore. We went to an American football game. That was where we met our two friends Myra and Johan. Ron you would love Johan. He is a big quidditch fan just like you. As Fred and George you would love Myra, she was a big prankster while she was in school. Anyway we didn't know that they were magical until a couple of weeks ago. American wizards knew about the war in London, so they didn't want to scare us off by doing exactly what we left here for. Which we understood and were grateful for."

Lavender looked up from her notepad. "So when and how did you two start dating?"

Harry smiled "I'll take it from here then. Well we didn't begin dating until a year after we arrived in Chicago. Myra decided to step us up on a blind date with each other. Without either of us knowing. Once we got to the restaurant we finally told each other about our feelings for each other. After our date we went back to our home and kissed each other good night and then decided it would be better to go make a son."

Hermione hit his arm. "Really? Did you have to say that, like that?"

"Yes, yes I did." Harry said smiling back. "They wanted to know about Nate too."

"So you two didn't get together right way then? Are you two married now? I mean there is a child involved." Molly said looking in between the two.

"We are engaged. Mum thought it would be good for us to come here to get the closure that we need. She was right of course. We should have written to all of you once we left and got settled." Hermione said looking down at the floor. "You were our second family. Took Harry and I under your wing and all we did to thank you is to break up with your children then run away from everything without telling you that we are safe."

Molly stood up with tears in her eyes. "I'm not mad at you for breaking up with Ginny and Ron. At first yes I was, but the longer you two stayed away the madder I got that neither of you bothered to write any of us. I have forgiven you a long time ago, now I get to say it to your faces. I'm sorry that the way I treated you and the threat of giving you love potions."

Hermione hugged Molly back as she apologized for not writing. Once Hermione was done hugging Molly, she turned to Harry pulling him into a bear hug.

As they pulled away from each other, Harry turned to Ginny.

"I'm sorry for everything I did at the end of our relationship. I shouldn't have tried to force you to stay. If you wanted to stay with me you would have. I can see that now. I was just so blinded with hatred before. I'm also sorry for trying to use that bat bogey hex on you. Lucky your son was there to save you." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny into a light hug. "I forgive you. I forgave you as soon as Nate did that. And don't worry you will find a guy that deserves you."

Lavender stood up and walked over to Hermione and Harry. "I am going to send this into my editor right away. Thank you for trusting me for doing this." The two nodded at her as she walked out of the common room.

"So when do we get to meet this son of yours?" Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow before we get on the train. We have to go now as it is almost his bedtime. See you all tomorrow at breakfast?" Hermione asked.

The Weasley's all agreed and Hermione and Harry walked out of the common room to go get there son. Knowing that their relationship with the Weasley's is starting to get back on track.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling but I do own all the books and movies. That has to count for something right?

Chapter 8-Nightmares and Pranks

Harry woke up from a scream coming from Nate's room. Getting out of bed as quickly as he could, he ran to Nate's room. Nate was holding on to his teddy bear with tears running down his cheeks.

"Nate what's wrong?" Harry said sitting next to him.

As the little boy climbed into his lap "I had a bad dream. I was being chased by a crazy looking man that I saw in a book yesterday. He didn't have a nose dad! There was no nose! He was like a snake!"

Harry froze when Nate said that he had no nose. His son just had a nightmare about Voldemort. He hasn't had a nightmare about Voldemort since Nate was born. "Don't worry about that guy. Daddy will make sure that he never bothers you again. He's afraid of me."

Nate nodded his head and snuggled into Harry more. "Can you stay here?"

"Of course I can." Harry laid both him and Nate down. "Just close your eyes and think of puppies."

"Okay I love puppies." Nate said yawning closing his eyes.

Not too long after both of the Potter boys fell back to sleep Hermione came into the room. Smiling as she saw Harry all snuggled up with his mini-me. Running her fingers through his hair, she softly started to wake him up.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to find his beautiful soon to be wife smiling at him. "Hey beautiful. Sorry I wasn't in bed. Nate had a bad dream."

"It's okay. I figured you didn't go too far." Looking down at Nate. "What was his dream about?"

Sighing "Voldemort."

The curly haired brunette eyes widen. "How did our son have a nightmare about Voldemort?"

"He said he saw his picture in a book. He was more freaked out that he didn't have a nose more than anything. I'm glad he didn't read anything about him."

"He's only four he can't read that we'll just quite yet." Hermione said trying to comfort Harry. "I know what you are also thinking there is no way Voldemort can come back. You destroyed him for good. So get that out of your mind. No more dark wizards are going to try to destroy your chance for happiness."

Nodding his head. "I'll stop thinking about it once we aren't here anymore. As much as I love seeing everyone. There are so many people we never get to see again. Like Tonks and Remus... Oh shit I am being a horrible god father!" He got out of bed. "I haven't seen Teddy yet! He doesn't even know who I am! We need to go see him. What if Andromeda won't let me see him because I haven't been around."

Hermione stood up and put her hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry calm down. We both know that Andromeda can handle Teddy. She raised Tonks. And she would have contacted you if she needed your help. But yes we will go visit them before we leave. Our plane doesn't take off until Wednesday. I thought that would give us enough time to catch up with everyone."

Harry nodded his head and hugged Hermione tightly. "Thank you for always thinking ahead."

Laughing as she hugged back "You're welcome baby."

"Mom dad stop being loud I am sleeping." Nate said sitting up in bed.

"Well too bad it's time to get up." Hermione said pulling away from Harry.

"Is it breakfast time?!" Nate said perking up.

"Duh. Why else would we wake you up?" Harry said tickling Nate.

Laughing "Daddy stop."

"What you want me to keep going?" Harry asked laughing as he kept tickling him. Eventually he stopped tickling him when Hermione came back into the room telling them they should head down for some breakfast as she was starting to crave some pancakes. The two boys hopped up and got dressed quickly. Harry and Nate raced down to the Great Hall as Hermione followed them. By the time Hermione got to the hall, Harry already had a plate made of pancakes for Hermione.

"Sometimes I feel like you are just too good for me." Hermione said has she dug into her food.

Laughing "I know how much you love your pancakes. When you were pregnant with Nate that was all you would eat. It was the one time you didn't care how you ate. Since you ate like Ron at the time."

"What about eating like me?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione.

Swallowing she turned towards Ron "When I was pregnant with Nate I would eat like you. Double fisting my pancakes, talking with my mouth open. It's amazing that Harry lasted through all that. So you gave him good practice."

"Haha well I'm glad I could help." Sticking his tongue out at her. "So my family, mainly mum, wants to meet Nate. I wouldn't be surprised if mum already has a Weasley jumper for him."

Looking over at Nate she nodded. "We can do that. Nate do you want to meet Ron's family?"

Nate nodded his head as he poured more syrup on his pancakes. "Can I eat my pancakes first?"

Laughing she kissed the top of his head. "Of course you can."

As Nate finished up his pancakes, the four of them went to where the Weasley's were staying. Molly was packing everything up as today was the day everyone would be going back to London.

"Mum we have company." Ron said as they all entered the room.

Looking up from the bag. "Oh Harry, Hermione it's so good to see you. You brought your little one right?"

"Yes we did. Nate this is Mrs. Weasley. Can you say hi?" Harry said picking Nate up.

"Hi." Nate said wrapping his arms around his dad's neck. "You have red hair like Ron. Are you his mommy?"

"I most certainly am." Molly said walking over to them. "You look just like your father. But you have your mothers eyes. How funny is that."

"Mommy said that daddy used to get told that all the time just like me. I don't get to meet grandma and grandpa Potter though. Which is sad cause I think that they would like me. Daddy says I actually look more like his daddy because of my brown eyes."

Smiling softly "You most certainly do look like James."

Harry nodded and kissed Nate's forehead. "He's also a trouble maker just like my dad and me. It's just a Potter trait."

"Hopefully my genes kick in for him not to be that much of a trouble maker." Hermione said smiling. "I mean without me, Harry and Ron probably would have gotten expelled."

"Yeah probably. There's no way we could have done a lot of things without you." Ron said sitting on one of the couches.

"Well well well look who we found." George said as he and Fred walked down stairs.

"It's a Potter family." Fred said as they walked over to the family.

"So Nate do you like pranks?" The twins asked.

Nate nodded his head. "I do. Aunt Myra has a lot of stuff at her house. It's so cool. She played a prank on daddy once. She turned his hair to look like pee! It was so funny!" Everyone stated laughing and the twins told stories about the pranks they pulled while they were at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

Not going to lie when I was writing this chapter I teared up a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 9- A New Family Member

After a couple hours of hanging around the castle, everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Hermione and Nate sat with the Malfoys and Ron. The kids played exploding snaps while the adults talked about what they were going to be doing when they get back to London. Ron was going to be trying out for the Chudley Cannons. While Draco was going back to work at St. Mungos. Harry and Hermione told Draco that they would like to see the Longbottoms. Harry thought it was the right thing to do and Hermione agreed.

As they got off the train Hermione side along apparited Harry and Nate to her parent's house. Even though her parents no longer live here, they still kept it as it was paid for and maybe one day they would move back to England. Hermione smiled softly as she entered her childhood room. The living room was where she found out that she was a witch. Her parents weren't as surprised as most muggles would be. Her dad always knew that there was something special about her.

After the got settled they went to go see Andromeda and Teddy.

A nurse answered the door after Harry knocked on Andromeda's door. "Can I help you?"

"Um yes. I'm Harry and I was wondering if I could see Andromeda?" Harry said wondering why a nurse opened the door.

Nodding her head she opened the door more and the family walked in. "Andromeda is very ill. So I would suggest not to bring the little one in the room. He probably won't understand what is going on."

"When did she get sick?" Hermione asked.

"A couple of months ago. She was just about ready to contact you Mr. Potter. As she is no longer able to take care of Teddy. She doesn't have much time left."

Harry looked at Hermione. "Are you ready to have another son?"

"I most certainly am. How about Nate and I go see Teddy while you go talk to Dromeda." Hermione said taking Nate from Harry's arms.

Nodding his head Harry followed the nurse to Andromeda's room. The nurse told him that it was cancer and cancer acts differently for magical's. It begins to drain your magic and when you have no more magic left know it is time. They knocked on the door and heard a weak 'come in.' As the door opened Harry saw Andromeda looking nothing like he the last time he saw here. Her curly jet black hair was life less and thinning out. Her skin was sickly pale as her eyes were trying to stay open.

"Harry. It is so good to see you." Andromeda said with a crackly voice.

Sitting on the foot of the bed. "It's good to see you too. Why didn't you tell me you got sick?"

"I just didn't want to worry you. I was fine up until a couple weeks ago." The sick witch said. "Teddy knows that he will be getting a new family soon. He is very excited to meet you."

"So if Teddy knows, that means you're not going to be here, you know you don't have that much time left." Harry said with tears in his eyes.

Shaking her head softly. "No I really don't. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be okay. I get to reunite with my daughter and husband. That is all I want. I will being looking out for you and Teddy once I'm gone. And knowing Teddy will be with a family that will take care of him makes it better for me to leave."Turning to the nurse. "Can you bring Teddy in here? I want to say goodbye to my grandson." The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Harry asked taking her hand in his. "We can wait a while until Teddy moves in with us. You should spend more time with him. Maybe we can find something to stop the cancer."

Shaking her head and reaching over to grab a file. "No there is nothing to stop it. We have already tried everything. My doctor was working himself to death trying to find a cure. There was nothing. Once my magic started to drain that was when we knew there was nothing more we could do. I'm dying and have made my peace with it. I've already spent all the time I need with Teddy. It's time for me to go. I also need you to sign the papers so you are now Teddy's guardian."

The door opened as Harry was signing the papers and a boy with blue hair came into them room. "Granny?"

"Oh Teddy come here. There is someone I would like for you to meet." The sick witch said as Teddy walked towards the bed. "This is your godfather Harry. You are going to be living with him for now on."

With tears coming down his cheeks he nodded. "I don't want you to go Granny. I want you to stay here."

"I don't want to leave either. But your mum and dad want to see me again. And I would very much like to see them again." She said as she hugged Teddy. "I love you. You are going to do amazing things when you get older."

Hugging her back. "I love you too Granny. Say hi to mummy and daddy."

"Of course baby." She said kissing his forehead. "Now go have Harry help you pack up."

Teddy nodded and the two boys walked out of the room and into Teddy's, as Andromeda closed her eyes.

Hermione and Nate were getting everything organized as the two boys walked into the room. Teddy walked straight to the bed and grabbed his teddy bear. Crawling into the bed he started crying.

Harry sat next to him running his hand though his now black hair. "I know that this is a hard time for you. But you have us to help you get through this. Your grandma doesn't want you to be sad. She would want you to be happy and yourself. She will be up there with her husband and your mum and dad. They will be watching over you. Hermione and I can't wait till you get to come see our house. Have you ever been to Chicago?" Harry watched Teddy shake his head. "Well its a super cool place. They have river that they turn green during St. Patricks Day. A bean that you can take pictures with. A fountain that has faces on it and it spits out water. In the winter we can go ice skating when ever you want. And thats all just in one park. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Teddy nodded his head. "Yeah that does sound cool."

"And have you ever been on an airplane?" Hermione asked sitting on the other side of Teddy. Teddy shook his head. "Well to get to Chicago you have to fly on an airplane."

His eyes widen. "That is so cool. When do we get to do that?"

Smiling. "On Wednesday."

Hermione and Harry put a shrinking charm on Teddy's things and the family of now four left the house to begin a new adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Longbottoms

Teddy quietly climbed on to the bed that Harry and Hermione were sleeping on. He decided that Nate was someone he would not want to share a bed with. Somehow the younger boy's feet ended up pushing his on his back and head. Teddy being a light sleeper didn't like it one bit. So he found himself laying in between Harry and Hermione. Smiling he snuggled into Hermione, finally able to fall asleep with no feet kicking and pushing him.

As the sun beamed into the room Hermione woke up to find a little boy with hair the color of hers. Looking over to the bed she saw Nate all spread out. Smiling softly she did not mind Teddy climbing into bed with them. Nate barely does it anymore unless he had a nightmare. Cuddling with Teddy made her want to have another baby. But both her and Harry decided to wait until after they got married. Sighing she slowly got out of bed wondering when they are going to get married. Harry has always wanted to have a big family. When Harry proposed on Nate's first birthday, he wanted to start planning right away. Hermione on the other hand wanted to wait. She didn't know why she wanted to wait until they got the letter from McGonagal, she wanted her friends from England to be there. Now she feels like they can start planning the wedding. Myra has been keeping all the wedding magazines that she gotten over the years. That would be enough information to start with. Not knowing exactly what she wanted. She never planned her wedding when she was younger.

Feeling someone walk behind her she turned her head to see Harry. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh just about the wedding." Hermione said nonchalantly as she leaned into Harry.

A smile spread across his face. "Does this mean you are ready to set a date?"

Turning in his arms. "Yes it does. When we go back home we will start planning our wedding."

Kissing her lightly. "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Well I'm glad. Lets wake the boys up. We have to stop by Saint Mungos before we go to the airport. You wanted to Neville's parents right?" Hermione asked while walking towards the beds.

Following her "Yes I do." Softly shaking Teddy awake. "Hey buddy time to wake up."

Stirring he opened his green eyes. "Hi. I'm sorry I climbed into bed. Nate kept kicking me."

"Its okay. Nate is horrible to sleep next too." Harry said rubbing his hand across Teddy's hair. "He only sleeps next to Nana Granger perfectly still. It makes Hermione mad. Anyway I need you to get dressed we have to stop at the hospital then the airport."

Nodding his head the younger boy hopped off the bed and started getting ready of the rest of the day.

Once everyone was ready the family went to Saint Mungos. Harry took a deep breath as they stepped into the hospital. He had a good feeling that he would still be seeing some casualties from the war. If it took them this long to get the Longbottoms back to normal than he didn't want to know how much longer it would take anyone else. Looking over at Hermione he smiled and was glad that they recused her before it could get any worse then it already was.

"Well well if it isn't Potter and Granger. What are you doing here?" Draco said while leaning against the nurses station.

"We are here to see the Longbottoms." Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

Nodding his head. "Well I can watch the boys while you two visit. Neville should be up there. He's been here since 5 in the morning. Trying to get all the hours he can get before he goes back to Hogwarts."

"That would be great. Thank you Draco." Hermione said. "Where's there room?"

Tapping one of the nurses shoulders. "Can you show these two Frank and Alice Longbottom's room is please?"

"Of course Healer Malfoy." Turning towards Harry and Hermione. "If you want to follow me."

Nodding their heads, the three of them walked to the Longbottom's room.

"Alice, Frank you have two more visitors." The nurse said before leaving the room. As Harry and Hermione walked into the room, Neville smiled. "Harry Hermione. I didn't know that you were going to be here."

The three Gryffindors hugged as Harry said. "Yeah I thought it would be a good idea to see two of my parent's friends." Turning towards Alice and Frank. "Hi I'm Harry Potter. Its nice to meet you. This is my fiancé Hermione."

Alice smiled. "It's nice to meet you too Harry and Hermione. Neville always has a story with the two of you in it. I'm sorry about your parent's dear. Lily was a very good friend of mine."

"I like to think that they have been watching me all these years." Harry said sitting in the chair next to Alice's bed.

Frank looked over to them. "So have you seen Sirius or Remus lately?"

Shaking his head. "No I haven't. They um died during the war. Remus's son is my godson. He lives with us now as Andy can no longer take care of him."  
"Oh that's too bad. At least he has a new family." Alice said looking over at Frank. "Our doctor said that we are getting better. We still have our bad days where we forget. Luckily we have our son to help us jog our memories."

"But once I go back to Hogwarts I won't be here as much." Neville said holding his moms hand. "I'm going to come as much as I can. During weekends, holidays. Whenever I can."

Frank looked over at his son. "Don't worry about it son. You can come whenever you are able too. Don't go out of your way to come visit us."

Neville nodded his head as Alice turned her attention towards Harry and Hermione. "So Neville mentioned that you live in America. Tell me about it. We always wanted to travel around the world."

Harry looked over at Hermione who began talking all about Chicago. The three of them talked until they had to leave to make it to the airport.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long update. I'm getting married and its starting to get crazy hectic. But on the plus side for my honeymoon we are going to Disney!

Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11- Homecoming

"Mummy that boys hair keeps turning colors." A little girl said pointing at Teddy.

"No its not. You are just seeing things." Her mom said as she pulled her daughter away.

Teddy watched them walk away with his head hanging down. He didn't know why the girl didn't like that his hair turns different colors. Nate likes it. Always asking why he wasn't able to do it.

Harry noticed Teddy's face, knowing that it had to do something with his hair. "Hey, whats wrong buddy?"

Looking over at Harry with his big sad blue eyes. "Why didn't that lady like that I can change my hair?"

"Well she was a muggle. She doesn't understand anything that she can't explain. So when your hair changes color, you are using magic. Hermione and I will help you control it, so when we are out with muggles we don't have to make them forget everything about how cool you look with different changing hair." Harry said wrapping his arm around Teddy's shoulders. "But for now just stick with your normal brown hair. Atlas until we get home."

Teddy nodded his head as the flight attendance accounted that they could board the plane. Remembering that he had never been on a plane before he got excited and forgot about the mom pulling her daughter away from him.

After the long 9 hour flight they finally landed at O' Hear Airport. Harry carried Nate to the baggage claim, while Hermione and Teddy went to go to the bathroom. After finding all their bags the family of four found their car. Hermione got the boys in while Harry loaded everything up. Harry hopped into the car and off they went. Hermione began telling Nate and Teddy fun facts, well what she thought were fun, about Chicago. Teddy looked out the window excitedly as the skyline became a view. It looked exactly like how Harry explained it. Nate being used to the skyline didn't understand quiet what the big deal was. It was just a lot of tall buildings.

Harry pulled into their buildings garage. "Alright boys once we get inside I want you two to go change into some pjs. We are going to fight this jet lag. Teddy needs to experience the Potter junk food and movie night." Nate jumped out of the car and started running towards the elevator. Hermione motioned Teddy to come with leaving Harry alone with the luggage. "Yeah you guys go on ahead of me. I got all this." Looking around he saw no one around and shrunk the suitcases. Sticking them in his pocket he walked to the elevator. Leaning against the wall watching the floor numbers go by, he thought of everything that happened the past week. Reuniting with old friends, Hermione finally agreeing to set a date, and adopting Teddy. It has been a crazy week, just like every other week in England while he was younger. As the elevator door dinged and opened Harry decided he was officially happy with his decision to move to America. As he walked into their condo he could hear Hermione, Teddy and Nate in the kitchen.

"Oh there he is! We thought you got lost. We made eggless cookie dough and we got oreos, twizzlers, sour patch kids everything you need to make you feel sick in the morning." Hermione said grabbing to of the bowls. "Can you grab the lemonade and sprite?"

Nodding his head he grabbed the drinks and followed Hermione into the living room where Nate and Teddy were picking out a movie. "Alright boys what did we decide on?"

"Avengers! Teddy hasn't seen any of them daddy!" Nate said pulling out all the superhero movies.

Grabbing the first Iron Man movie and putting into the blue ray player. "Well then that just means we have to start at the very beginning. Teddy get ready for the biggest ride of your young life."

As the movie ended half of the cookie dough was gone. Nate was upside down on the couch passed out and Teddy and Harry were laying on the floor also passed out. Hermione looked at her boys and smiled. Thinking that life just couldn't get better than this. Other then the face that she is out numbered big time. Looking over at Harry she began to think about having another child. Maybe a little girl was curly brown hair and green eyes. After they get married she'll mention it to Harry. He has always wanted to have a big family as he never got the chance to have a real family. The Dursely's weren't exactly what anyone would call family. Even if they were blood. She noticed Harry stir and open his eyes.

Sitting up slightly Harry looked over at Hermione. "Hey what are you thinking about? I can hear the gears all the way over here."

"Just about maybe expanding our family after the wedding." Hermione said patting the spot next to her.

Standing up carefully not wanting to wake up Teddy, he walked over to Hermione. "I would love that Mione. We can try for a girl. It'll be fun to actually try for a kid. Not just you know waking up 2 months after our first date finding out that we're pregnant. We can do all those positions that Myra was telling you about that apparently help with pregnancy. It will be so much fun. We could start on our honeymoon. And if we don't get as lucky as we did the first time we can drop off the kids at your parent's. Moine this will be the best thing ever."

Laughing softly she kissed him. "Well I'm glad you're not against this idea. And we aren't going to do all those things that Myra was telling me about. Half of them grossed me out. Or she made them up to see how long I could last with hearing her talk about it."

"Well then we can make up our own then." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Laughing Hermione hit the green eyed boy. "Oh hush you. We don't need to be talking about that right now. What we should be talking about is when are we going to get married."

"How about tomorrow?" Harry asked. "Hear me out. We have been together for four years. We have two boys to call our own. And we have been friends for over a decade. All we have to do is go to the courthouse and get married. Then we can plan a party that everyone we want to be there can come. Hermione I don't want to wait to marry you. I want to be your husband."

Going over everything Harry said made sense to Hermione. Getting married tomorrow meant that they could get started on expanding their family. "Well we need to get Teddy settled in. But we can do that after we get married."

"We're getting married." Harry said softly.

"We're getting married." Hermione said softly kissing her soon to be husband.


	12. Chapter 12

So there is probably only going to be one more chapter before the epilogue. I promise I'll try to get them out sooner. I'm sick so I have plenty of time to write more. And we are almost done with wedding planning. At least I hope we are. I don't like being stressed.

And who else can't wait for the new Gilmore Girls movies? Hopefully they come out soon. I'm rewatching the series to get my fix

Disclaimer: Don't own the rights to Harry Potter

Chapter 12- The Wedding We've All Been Waiting For

The next morning Harry woke up to find an empty bed. Reaching for his phone he saw that it was almost noon. Jet lag must have hit him the hardest. Slowly he got out of his extremely comfy bed. Throwing on a shirt he went down stairs. Hermione was in the living room with Teddy and Nate laying on the stomachs watching tv. Once he got closer to the living room he saw his soon to be in laws.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Hermione said standing up when she saw him. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

Nodding his head he went into the kitchen with Hermione following him. "Why are your parents here? Not that I mind, but I thought we were going to go to the court house."

"We are. But do you really think my parents will want to miss seeing their only child getting married?" Hermione asked as she watched Harry pour himself some coffee.

Taking a sip. "No your right. So did they try and talk you out of the court house marriage?"

"No they didn't. They kinda figured this was the way that we would get married. And once I told them about the party that will have a couple weeks later, they were more into the idea." Smiling as she wrapped her arms around Harry. "My mum is in full party mode."

Laughing softly. "Yeah your mum is always for a big party. Now what did they say when they saw Teddy?"

"They were surprised. But Teddy was his charming self and turned his hair to look like theirs so naturally they fell in love with him. Because who wouldn't? He is going to be a little heart breaker when he gets older."

"Well he is a son of a Marauder. We tend to be heart breakers." Harry said kissing her cheek.

Shaking her head. "Oh just go get dressed so we can go get married."

"Yes ma'ma." Harry said saluting.

As he ran back up stairs Hermione walked back into the living room. "Once Harry gets ready we will head to the court house."

Dan Granger nodded his head as he hugged his daughter. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"Well you better believe it daddy." Hermione said as she buried her face into his chest. "Pretty soon I'll be Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Potter."

Chuckling. "Yes you will be. It'll be a mouthful but yes you will be."

"Alright I'm ready lets go get married!" Harry said running down the stairs.

Hermione walked over to Harry and took his hand. "Let's get married."

The drive to the court house was making Hermione and Harry nervously excited. They both knew that they wanted to marry each other but were still thinking that the other wasn't going to go through with the wedding. It was just the pre-wedding jitters. Everyone has them, they both want to get married. It has been a long time coming.

Dan Granger pulled into the parking garage of the court house. As they made their way up to the justice of the peace, the two love birds were holding onto each other tightly. As they finally made it to their destination they got their marriage certificate. Luckily there wasn't a line waiting for the judge to sign the papers.

Opening up the door the judge, who was in his 50s, dressed in a nice suit not a gown like you normally see judges wearing was sitting at his desk.

"Are you the two getting married?" The graying judge asked.

Nodded his head Harry pulled Hermione even closer. "Yes we are. We are ready to officially start our lives together."

"Good. Now if you two would step to my desk. I am Judge Eriksen." As the two soon to be newly weds stepped in front of his desk, he began the marriage ceremony. The two love birds were barley paying any attention to what the judge was saying. They were just staring into each others eyes.

"Harry this is the part where you say I do." Judge Eriksen said with a knowing smirk on his face.

Shaking his head, Harry smiled still looking into Hermione's eyes and said. "I do."

Turning towards Hermione. "Hermione, do you take Harry to be your husband?"

"I do." She said softly with a smile on her face.

"I now announce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride. Cause we all know that you have been dying to do so."

Hermione's parents laughed softly as Harry and Hermione kissed. Nate and Teddy started talking about how gross kissing a girl was. How they were never ever going to do something like that.

As Harry pulled away from the kiss, from trying so hard not the laugh, turning to the boys. "Well you say that now but that is all you will want to do when you find a girl you like."

Nate shook his head. "Kiss girls is gross daddy."

Judge Eriksen laughed as he handed the marriage certificate. "You two are officially married. Probably the cutest couple I have ever seen. Other than you know me and my own wife. Been together since we were 18."

Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled ear to ear. "Yeah we are pretty adorable aren't we? Well thank you so much for marry us."

Shaking both of their hands "Oh it was not a problem. It's one of my favorite parts about the job. Have a happy marriage you two."

"Thank you again." Harry said before they all walked out of the office. Taking Hermione's hand in his. "Hey we need to get some rings."

"Well how about we go to the mall and get some. Then we can go to Lincoln Park take some pictures and go to the zoo." Emma said. "I'm sure Teddy will enjoy all those animals."

"Yeah can we go see animals?!" Teddy said with big brown eyes. "I haven't seen muggle animals before!"

Looking around, Hermione saw that no one was nearby. "Good then we will go to the zoo. And Teddy you can't call muggles, muggles when we are out in public. Unless we are in the wizard community. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head Teddy said sorry and held onto Hermione's hand. Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled softly. Both knowing that it is going to take Teddy to adjust to the muggle world.

The family got into the car and found a custom wedding band store close to Lincoln Park. Since money wasn't so much of a factor for Harry, he told Hermione to pick whatever her heart desired. Hermione found a 14k white gold band with 2mm diamonds around. While Harry just picked a simple sliver wedding band for himself. Luckily for the both of them they were able to take it home with them. As neither needed to get them resized. Harry paid for the rings after they put the rings on.

"Now its officially official." Harry said smiling ear to ear.

Nodding her head. "Yes it is. Now lets go meet our family. And take those boys to the park. They have been so good today. They deserve to have a treat."

"I think an even better treat would be to have them stay at Grandma and Grandpa's so mum and dad can celebrate." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes. "You are ridiculous. You know that right?"

Nodding his head. "I do. But you still married me. So I think that makes you the more ridiculous one."

"Come on smart ass we got to meet our family at Jamba Juice." Hermione said taking his hand.

As the couple found their family, they began their journey to the zoo. Emma and Dan took pictures, which Hermione could charm into moving pictures if they wanted too. Teddy and Nate were enjoying looking at all the animals. Harry could tell Teddy was trying really hard not to change anything about his appearance.

Looking over at his in laws. Harry smiled at the family he married into. They were the best parents anyone good ask for. Hermione was lucky to have them. They never pushed her do something that she didn't want to. Always supported anything Hermione wanted to do. Even if it was getting rid of all the memories they had of their only child. Luckily they still travel around the globe, or else wiping their memories would have been worthless. As the Death Eaters knew where they were in Australia.

"What's on your mind son?" Dan asked looking over concerned.

Shaking his head "It's nothing. Just happy we are all safe."

"Do you still have nightmares about the war?"

"Yeah. They don't come as often. Nate had a bad dream about it. Because he somehow saw a picture of Tom. Which then in turn, I had a bad dream." Harry said looking over at Nate. "I hope that they don't ever have to deal with lunatic like I had too."

"Well with a dad like you, they will be just fine." Dan said clapping Harry on the back.

"Oh there you two are. We've been looking all over for you. Dan the boys are going to sleep over at our house tonight." Emma said as she, Hermione and the boys walked over to Dan and Harry.

Smiling he picked up Nate. "Oh we are going to have so much fun. We have to show Teddy the ropes on how we do our sleepovers. Don't we Nate?"

Nodding his head. "UH huh. It's going to be so much fun."

"Well than let's get going. WE have a fun night ahead of us." Emma said taking Teddy's hand.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to their sons. "Be good for Grandma and Grandpa you two. I don't want to hear that you were naughty, if I do no TV for a week. Deal?"

"Deal." Nate and Teddy said.

Harry and Hermione got a taxi to take home. When they were almost home Harry looked over to Hermione. "So since we're married now. We can start on baby number 2?"

"Well I stopped taking the pill if that helps the decision." Hermione said looking over at Harry.

Nodding his head. He payed the taxi driver and they ran into their home.


	13. Chapter 13

So I totally lied when I said that I would have this updated when I sick. So that didn't happen, but I defiantly caught up on sleep. Then wedding planning and work got in the way. But here it is, the last chapter.

Chapter 13- Party Time

The party planning took about 2 weeks. They sent out the invitations out as soon as possible. Everyone they sent invites too, were all coming. Good thing they had a big house for everyone to fit in. And thank god for magic, Hermione expanded the living room to fit everyone in there so no one would be on top of each other. Harry was in charge of buying and making any food or drinks they will need. Nate was excited to help his dad out in the kitchen. He got to stir all the food, as long as he was careful.

Hermione had Teddy on decorating duty with her. The two of them made sure everything looked like a ballroom. When Hermione was a little girl, she always dreamed that when she got married her reception was in the same room as the ballroom from Beauty and the Beast. So while Hermione was doing all the charms to make the room look like that ballroom, Teddy was setting the tables. Hermione looked over to Teddy and smiled. They had bonded a lot since coming home from England. Sure Teddy was more like Harry in everything but his now found love of Disney movies. Being raised by Andromeda, even though she married as muggleborn, still didn't know much of the muggle world. So Hermione has been giving Teddy a crash course in all things muggle. They may be a wizarding family but that doesn't mean Hermione can just give up her roots. Especially when they have muggles as grandparents.

Noticing the time Hermione realized that they only had an hour before everyone got there. "Alright boys I need you to change into the offits that are on your bed. If you need help ask for me or daddy."

As two boys nodded their heads and ran upstairs to their rooms. Harry finished cleaning his mess in the kitchen and put warming spells on anything that needed it. "Alright let's get ready."

The two of them went to their room and started getting ready. Hermione put on a knee length strapless white dress with white heels. While she went to the bathroom to do her hair and make up, Harry put on a pair black dress pants with a crisp white shirt tucked in following with a nice solid blue tie. Thankfully he knew a spell, that Hermione of course taught him, for fixing a tie.

Going into the bathroom he stopped and stared at Hermione. She had her hair in a low messy side bun, that still looked elegant. Her makeup was soft but still brought out all her features.

"What are your staring at Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked while doing her finishing touches.

Wrapping his arms around her. "Just the beautiful Mrs. Potter. You look stunning. Definitely going to be the hottest person at the party."

"Oh your just saying that."

"But I mean it. You are drop dead gorgeous. I don't know how I ever got so lucky."

Turning in his arms. "Well I'm still trying to figure that out too."

Fake laughing as Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "You are so funny."

Smiling with a cheesy grin. "I know. Let's go check on the boys. If they are anything like you they are going to need help with their ties."

Kissing her softly. "Sounds good. And they have clip on ties. That is so much easier to put on. But no I have to be an adult and wear a normal tie."

Laughing she walked into Teddy's room. "Hey buddy do you need any help?"

"No I got it." Looking up at Hermione. "You look pretty."

"Why thank you handsome." Hermione said looking at his offit. Both boys were wearing the same thing as Harry. Hermione couldn't wait to see Nate in his offit. As the mini Harry hates wearing ties just as much as Harry.

"How long do I have to wear this?" Teddy asked glaring down at his tie.

Hermione laughed softly, thinking 'Well know I have to deal with three tie hating guys.' "Well Teddy you have to wear it for at least an hour when all our guest get here. Then you are free to take it off. I just want you to look good for the photos. Thin you can handle that?"

Nodding his head. "Yeah I can handle it. Can I at least have a fun hair color?"

Smiling softly. "Of course. How about blue? So it will match your tie?"

The second Hermione said blue, Teddy changed his hair color. Running to the mirror, he got a goofy grin on his face. "Now I look like me!"

"Well of course you look like you silly." Harry said with Nate in tow.

"Aww look at all my boys." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Thank Merlin for make up spells."

The door bell rang and that was when the party began. Everyone they invited came to the party. Myra and Jonah were the first ones to show up with their son Liam. Followed by Hermione's parents. Liam ran off to play with Teddy and Nate.

While Myra walked over to Hermione. "Took you two long enough to finally get married. If I knew that you guys going back to Hogwarts would make you realize that you need to get married, then I would have spilled our secret a long time ago and we could of had a friendcation."

Laughing looking at her first American friend. "A what?"

"A friend vacation. Friendcation. You know for being the brightest witch of her age. You really need to learn how to put two and two together."

"You're ridiculous. Now we didn't even realize we needed to go back to Hogwarts." Looking over at the door she saw the family of red heads walk in. "Now there are a couple of pranksters I need to introduce to you."

Leaving Myra with Fred and George. She went to go find Harry. Saying hi to the guest and thanking them as she walked by, she finally found him talking with Draco.

"Well hello Mrs. Hermione my husband just won't die Potter." Draco said kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Hello to you too." Hermione said kissing Draco on the cheek.

"The kids were so excited to see Nate again. It was all they could talk about after the reunion. I think Rory might have a crush on him."

Looking over at the kids, Harry noticed that Rory and Nate were holding hands. "Well we might end up being related later on you never know. It might blow up the magical world. The Potters and Malfoys becoming a family."

"My father will be rolling in his grave." Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Actually all my ancestors will be."

Everyone starting tapping on their glasses, yelling speech.

"Come on Harry. It's been awhile since we heard a speech by you!" Ron said. "It might be because there is no mad man after you and you moved to America. But still!"

Laughing Harry filled his glass with more champagne and looked over at Hermione. "Well this speech will be different then the ones I am used to giving. But uh, thank you all for coming. I know that international portkeys are never fun. Hermione and I couldn't be more happy. It's been a long time coming." Everyone nodded and laughing softly. "But I couldn't have it any other way. I finally have a family of my own. Not that the Weasley's weren't my adoptive family.

Thank you Arthur and Molly for welcoming myself and Hermione into your family. You have no idea how much you mean to me." Nodding his head to the red headed family. "And Myra and Jonah, thank you so much for forcing us to have that date. Without you two Nate and any other future probably wouldn't be born. As Hermione and I were oblivious having feelings for each other. And also thank you for making Chicago feel like home." Looking over at Hermione with a goofy smile on his face. "And last but not least thank you Hermione, for being exactly who are are. I couldn't be happier. Thank you for letting me love you, giving me Nate, saving my life and Ron's every year at Hogwarts. Without you I don't know how I would have survived. I love you so much. I would be nothing without you. But if you asked me first year, that the bossy, curly haired girl who was asking if we saw a toad, would end up being my wife. I would have laughed in their face. Cause who marries their best friend." Chuckling softly. "So thank you everyone for coming and enjoy the rest of the party."

Ron walked over to Harry and Hermione. "Let's raise our glass to Mr and Mrs Harry Potter! My best friends! Congratulations!" Everyone followed Ron in raising their glasses. "Love you guys."

The party ended a couple hours later. After they said goodbye to all their guests, Harry went to go put the boys to bed. While Hermione flicked her wand and cleaned up. Once she was satisfied with what she saw, she walked up to her and Harry's bedroom. Slipping off her heels as she sat down on the bed. Harry was stripping out of his party clothes.

"So I have a present for you." Hermione said grabbing a long skinny box out of her bedside nightstand.

Looking over at her with a nervous look on his face. "Uh I didn't know that we were doing presents."

Laughing lightly as she held out the box for him to take. "It wasn't planned. I saw it and thought you would like it."

"Well let's see what you got me." Opening the box there was a positive pregnancy test. "You're pregnant? We're having another baby?"

Nodding her head. "We are. I found out before the party."

Looking up at her with a huge smile on his face. "Well that explains why you didn't drink any of the champagne." Walking over to her. "I love you Hermione Potter."

"I love you too Harry Potter."


End file.
